


Rin YamaokaXReader  (The Spirit) Futa  DRAFT (EDITED VERSION COMING SOON) COMMISSION

by OneGrumpyWerewolf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrumpyWerewolf/pseuds/OneGrumpyWerewolf
Summary: You are playing the role of a gamer named Max. You are playing Dead by Daylight when all of a sudden, a Futa version of the Spirit aka Rin Yamaoka appears into your bedroom and starts using you as her personal sex toy. You are obliged to do as Rin commands. Pleasure her and pleasure yourself before you are drug into the realm of the Entity.
Relationships: Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/You
Kudos: 4





	Rin YamaokaXReader  (The Spirit) Futa  DRAFT (EDITED VERSION COMING SOON) COMMISSION

You are a young man, aged 29 years of age and are red headed. You are also 6"2 and very dashing looking. You are an avid gamer and have put in many hours into the game Dead by Daylight, a horror PVP game made by an Indie Game company in Canada. You are found in a dimly lit room with posters hanging on the wall. The posters are of your favorite video games and movies. Most posters are of Godzilla and other monsters from the Monsterverse. 

You are sitting back in your favorite gaming chair, the screen of your computer is lit up and on the screen Dead by Daylight can be seen. You are about to get into a killer lobby and you're playing Rin Yamaoka, or the Spirit as she's known in the game. You know that most of the community despises the Spirit because she's one of the strongest killer's in the game. 

You have found a lobby, all four Survivors brought in items. Two flashlights and two toolboxes. You hit the Ready Up button and the loud beating of the heart could be heard through your headphones. You are getting excited as you see the four tally marks appear on the screen, the game's logo doing a loading animation. 

The progress bar of the game booting up is getting full. 20%, 30%, 40%, 60%, 100% soon the trial begins. You find yourself on Autohaven Wreckers. Perfect, the best map for killers in the game! You start playing. You use the Spirit's phasing ability, You are phasing into the Spirit World, you find your first survivor. You use your Katana and put them in the injured state. They throw a pallet down at you! But you brought Enduring in and it doesn't phase you one bit. 

You fake phase and the Survivor thinks its safe and crawls to the other side of the pallet, only to be grabbed by you! You are happy to have achieved this! Your heart is thudding loudly in your chest as you hook your first victim. You see auras of other Survivors because you're also running BBQ and Chili one of the best perks in the game. It reveals the auras of other Survivors nearby and also gives you more blood points from each Survivor you hook! 

You continue the trial, generators are getting done, but little do they know you're carrying No One Escapes Death. Everyone's least favorite perk on the Survivor's perspective! The last generator pops, you have a Survivor on the hook. The team is going for them, you quickly phase and fly toward the hooked Survivor. You reappear just in time! One Survivor is making the save, but you grab them off the hook with ease! 

Another Survivor attempts to make the save, you swiftly swing your weapon BOOM! No One Escapes Death is active and the third survivor is on the ground. You manage to get the survivor off your shoulder and onto a meat hook. You swiftly move back toward the hooked Survivor to notice the last one about to make the save. But you get into his path and BOOM! Down he goes face first onto the floor. 

You managed a four kill! Once all the survivors have died on the meathooks, you are sent to end game chat. 

User: LOL What a sweaty killer. 

?User 2: Yeah, so sweaty to have to bring noed, must have been neglected as a child! 

User 3: Get good loser, imagine bringing in Noed to secure the kills haha, what a child. 

Killer: Lmao cleanse totems next time maybe, easy way to avoid my perk, get good next time, don't go for the save when the killer is directly in your face! 

You sigh, feeling very accomplished. But you notice something odd about your game. The Spirit wasn't there at the end game anymore, in fact it was a blank field, usually the killer runs in motion after the end game appears. What happened to her? Your heart starts thudding. Maybe it's some kind of glitch, yeah that had to be it. The game was famous for them! 

Suddenly you hear a familiar wailing sound of the Spirit, but maybe it's from your headphones, its in the game after all! But you realize that you need to use the restroom. You stand up and remove the headphones and swiftly make way toward the bathroom. After having finished relieving yourself, you walk back into the room, behind you the tall menacing figure of the Spirit is seen in the darkness, but you are oblivious to her presence.. 

You sit back down and then twirl around your chair. A bolt of lightning strikes outside, the blinding radiant silver light from the bolt illuminates your room and you notice the Spirit standing right there before you. She's menacingly tall, taller than yourself. She grins at you. You are surprised and you almost let out a scream of fright, but something prevents you from doing so. Suddenly the claws of the Entity emerge from your chair and firmly wrap around you, holding you there. 

The entity begins to strip you of your clothes, removing them swiftly. You are now naked, your flaccid cock lays between your legs and your balls are dangling. The Spirit smirks sinisterly at you and walks forward. She continues to wail and moan like she does in the video game. She is displaying her naked body to you, although her left leg has been severed off, it seems to levitate at the joint it had been cut free from. 

Her arms are the same way, both dismembered but still hover toward the part it has been severed from, as if some invisible force is keeping them barely connected The Spirit is wrapped up in white fabric, almost like a mummy. On her shoulders are shards of glass jetting out from her shoulders on both sides of her. She also has long black hair that is swaying, defying the very laws of gravity itself. 

She immediately begins to go between her legs, it is then that you realize she herself has a cock! Your eyes grow wide with shock but also curiosity grows within you. You are amazed at how attractive she is, despite being severed up and grizzly looking. She stares down at you, smiling wide. She was thinking that much was apparent. 

"Well, well." The Spirit would say to you with a dark lustful tone. "The Entity rewards me rather well I see," She cackled malevolently. 

You aren't sure how to respond. You are sitting there in your chair, bound by the Entity's claws, heart thudding a hundred miles an hour as you look upon her lean figure. Your eyes dart toward that futa cock of hers that is throbbing between her legs. She moves closer, her body nearly touching your own. You feel your own cock starting to stir between your legs, but you wonder why. You then notice the Spirit's cock had managed to latch its head onto your cock head! 

Slurp! You find your cock disappearing into the Spirit's penis, filling it up nice and side. But you then shutter and let out a loud exhausting moan of pleasure. You're not sure what to suspect out of this, never have you ever had a cock suck your own cock into it! But the pleasure that soon courses through your whole body is pure ecstasy. Her cock felt like you literally had just stuck your own penis into a tube or pipe, and that pipe had a lot of suction too it. 

The Spirit's cock clinched around your member, gripping it nice and tight in place. The Spirit growled and grunted deeply, she was enjoying how the male's cock felt inside of her own. "Hmp good boy," She said smiling. "I'm very impressed so far," 

You are gazing at her, admiring her oddly strange form. You notice her hair, long and flowing. It was almost otherworldly. 

You're starting to moan now. You can feel the sound vibrate through your vocal cords but you fight it you attempt to fight it so hard. Do not show her that you are enjoying this! But the moan still slips out, and the Spirit grins. "Well, it seems I'm doing something right!" The Spirit exclaimed excitedly. 

You try to find words, but you are absolutely clueless as to what to say, you never had this happen to you before, never! "F-fuck!" Was the word that did finally come out in the end. The Spirit giggled softly. The Spirit's hair is so weird and wonky, but you can't help but stare at it. Constantly watching the flowing strands of hair that seem impervious to the laws of gravity. 

Rin smirked wide. She realized that you were staring at her beautiful hair. She also knew that it had a strange ability to trap those under a hypnotic spell if they looked at it long enough. While you are staring at her hair, the Spirit jumps onto your lap after having taken her cock away from your own. She smiled and rubbed her body, fingers gliding all across her form. She moaned softly. "Yeah, you want me so badly don't you little survivor?" She asked. 

"All this time you run and run from me, only for me to sneak up and nab you off that generator, but now I have my own generator I want you to stroke," She smirked. 

The Spirit could tell that you were slowly falling for her hypnotic trick. She knew that she would soon have you in her control. She would gently put her index finger right under your chin, she placed her eyes directly upon your own and soon she leaned down and kissed you nice and deep. Her long fingers soon snaked their way toward your body. Heart thudding, palms sweaty you let out a gasp of pleasure once the Spirit's fingers wrap around your member. 

She squeezes that cock of yours quite aggressively and you shiver. She would soon crawl down onto her knees, her face would soon be pressing up against your groin. You are panting now, your breathing becomes labored. You are just lost, lost in the back of your mind. You are aware of what is happening to you, but you refuse to believe it. You are panting now, sweat starts to drip from your pores and soon you feel her fingers grip on your already throbbing appendage. 

Rin smiles at the handiwork that she has done. She is quite proud of herself. "The Entity has taught me a few tricks about how to appease men," She cooed gently. "Especially some of the other killer males that occupy his realm, I'm sure you'd make a fine collection for me and the others to share and enjoy," 

You are still unaware of what she's saying, but you focus greatly on all the pleasure that she is bequeathing onto you. "I am going to make you feel things you've never felt before,' She said seductively. Her gaze fixed upon your cock as she opened her mouth. Soon enough a cold wet sensation overwhelmed you. Grunting slightly the feel of her lips is good. The cold wet sensation of them wrapping around that thick cock of yours. She engulfs it like a snake devouring its prey. 

Shuttering at this pleasure, a moan slips past your lips. Once more you feel it crawling through your body. Goosebumps appear on your skin, causing every strand of hair on your arms to rise gradually. You thrust your hips into Rin's gaping maw, the feeling of her warm moist mouth hole envelops you in sheer ecstasy. You can't help but make sexual sounds with your throat. 

"Ugh, oh f-fuck!" you say as you grip the chair you're bound too. Slurp, slurp, slurp! The sound of Rin's wet lips could be heard. Saliva is dripping on all sides of your thick throbbing member. Your toes are curling slightly. You know that you are on the verge of busting your balls down the woman's throat, you are trying your best to hold off. But the suction she was providing with the oral fixation was just overwhelming you. 

Your breathing increases body rising and falling rhythmically with your own breath. She notices the change in your breathing and smirks wide. She removes that cock and slaps it against her face. "Yeah, you are loving this huh?" She asked you a grin caressing her pale blue face. 

She grabs your cock and holds it straight. She maneuvers herself to where her large breasts are practically smothering against your meat rod. She grasps both breasts eagerly and spreads them apart and slides your cock in between them, like a hot dog sliding between a pair of buns she clasps your member in her boobish prison, she laughs at your expression of pure bliss. 

"Yes, that's it," She said whispering. "You are so close, I can tell," 

You are, you are so fucking close to busting your load. Your breathing continues to be labored. You notice that you're sweating a great deal more so than you were earlier. The tendrils of the Entity no longer restrained you, but still held firm to your body so you couldn't make an escape. In fact, some of the Entity's tendrils were exploring your body. 

You are fighting the urge to ejaculate right then and there. You wish to enjoy this longer. The feeling of those breasts against the cock is so freaking good. You are overwhelmed by this. It was so weird to be attracted to something that was dead, but Rin had a strange hold on you and it was something you couldn't break free of. You were her little play thing. Something that she can tease and control to do her bidding now. 

"Yeah, that's it boy, enjoy my breasts, ugh fuck your cock feels so fucking good between them!" She moaned eagerly. "I want to feel you explode, I want to see your cum gushing between these knockers, I want them basked in your seed boy," She said. "Cum, cum for me!" She moaned so loudly. 

You are unable to control the flow of seed in your sack. You can feel the urge to cum rising gradually as she spoke. You clench harder attempting to fight it back but it was pointless. You were going to cum whether you wanted to or not. It was just bound to happen. Why fight anymore? Why resist? You wanted this, in the back of your mind you heard a sinister voice. 

"Give into your desires, your pleasures" It said in a hissing voice. "Let her have your seed, let me have it too…" The voice was tempting, it was soothing to hear in your mind and you were on the verge of giving in. Your body shutters and you react to this. Moaning you release your load. Thick wads of cum start flying into the air and drenching Rin's face. She moaned as well, she was fingering herself with her left arm as well as caressing and fondling your body with her right. 

Your cock quivers and throbs as it continues to explode, like an awoken Volcano cum just gushes out from your flared cock tip. Your balls swell aggressively, sending out more cum down your cock and out the cum slit. You are feeling light headed almost as the cum finally starts to slow down. You have drenched Rin's face completely with your thick load. 

The Entity has an appendage sliding out from the darkness and soon she starts to caresses and smothers's Rin's face. Soon enough she is cleaned and beautiful again. She smiled at you and grinned. "That was delightful," She admits. "Now, for our next order of business," She said. She stood up for this one and then grinned. "Worship my feet," She said. 

You are staring at her in a daze, but suddenly your body obeys and you find yourself on your knees and soon are face to face with her feet. They are as blue as the rest of her body, but are nice and musky. You press your nose against them and sniff hard. The scent of the feet fill your nostrils, an intoxicating scent that makes your dick remain hard despite the fact you just released. 

Rin smirks wide at the display, she spreads her toes, allowing you to see the in between space between those toes of hers. "Lick," She eagerly said smiling. 

You obey, you have too. There was something inside of you that demands it. If you disobeyed it, you'd regret it for sure. Your tongue slithers out and soon licks those in-between spots. You can taste various flavors, none that a normal person would enjoy of course. But for someone like you, they were worth finding. Thankfully no toe gunk was spotted, a good sign though but also odd. 

You know that the killers walk barefoot through glass, dirt and stone. Why was there not much on her feet? You ignore this small factor and enjoy that there wasn't any earthly substance or glass shards on her feet. That would be hazardous to you if you swallowed a glass shard. Rin continued to moan and grunt, she is stroking her cock which was throbbing violently between her legs. She was holding back her load clearly. 

"On your knees again, suck my dick," She soon said. 

You instantly obey, you are face to face with Rin's member now. Your mouth opens wide and soon she thrusts her hips into your warm moist hole and gasps. She is so close, the scent of ejaculation is filing your nostrils. Your heart continues to thud rapidly in your chest. Your own cock is bobbing up and down continuously. She finally arches her back and screams loudly. You taste her seed flooding your mouth. 

Your own cock finally ejaculates a second time, spewing thick strands of hot man seed across those bare feet of hers. She pants and grunts in contentment. She smiled at you and looked at her servant. "Good boy," She said her hand strokes your hair gently, fingers twirling around your locks. 

She smiled at you and stared into your eyes briefly. There were ideas forming in her mind. She was trying to think of what she was going to do to you next. You hope that whatever happens next you and she will both enjoy it nonetheless. She then had an idea and smiled. "I want you on all fours next," She said with a hiss. 

"W-what?" You asked curiously, eyes blinking. 

"On your knees, on all fours like a dog," The Spirit said grinning wide. 

You again blink your eyes. But not wanting to anger the Spirit, you do as she instructed. You get on the floor, you feel the carpet grind against your knees and soon elbows once you place them onto the ground. Your ass rises upwards, that bubble butt of yours now facing the Spirit. 

Rin grinned wide at you, her eyes flashed excitedly as she saw that nice plump asshole present itself to her. She licked her chops, a long tongue sliding out of her mouth, like a sinister wet snake. She looked at that asshole, nice and tight it looked. "Someone hasn't been used," She said giggling softly. 

You are nervous, unsure as to what to expect from the Spirit's thought process. She is very unpredictable and hard to figure out from times. Why did she have you on her knees? It was obvious of course. She was going to fuck you! You were going to get that nice fat futa Spirit cock right up your rear end! 

But that didn't happen, nope! The first thing she did was get on her own knees. Soon enough she placed both hands on her ass cheeks and spread both cheeks apart. She gazed at that tight salivated anal hole of yours and grinned savagely. "Brace," She warned. 

You feel its penetration, nice and deep that tongue pushes into your asshole. You gasp slightly, eyes close tight and you grip the floor panting. The tongue wriggles its way inside, stretching out that tight anal ring. The tongue pushed inside nice and deep a moan escaped your vocal cords. You are unsure how you feel, but it's feeling pretty dang good. 

The tongue continues to swirl and swivel deep inside the rectum, it was just something that you could not get enough of. The way Rin maneuvered that thick wet tongue of hers, the texture and feel of that tongue being inside of you was so blissful. You never had felt a more satisfying feeling then this. But unfortunately it came to an end. 

"Now let's see what shall we do next?" Rin inquired curiously. She was wanting to do something else before she decided to shove her cock deep into your rear end. There is so much going on right now, your mind is having issues processing it all. Your breathing is heavy and suddenly you feel it. Two fingers insert themselves inside your already wet rear end and you let out a loud moan! 

The Spirit's smile grew increasingly wide, she knew that you were enjoying the feel of those fingers pushing deep inside your rectum. It was such a wonderful sensation, you couldn't help but let out another moan escape through your mouth. Suddenly three fingers are slipping inside and your asshole is now agape. She's grunting as well in pleasure. You can hear her moaning behind you as she rubs her thick throbbing cock that bounced up and down between her legs. 

"Yeah, my dick is going to feel so fucking nice inside of you!" Rin said grinning slyly. She continued to finger you, nice and long. Her fingers spread wide, stretching that anal ring of yours. She pushes some more finger's into you right now, your cock is throbbing. It bounces up and down rapidly slapping against your groin. You are very eager to feel Spirit's cock deep inside of you. You are almost begging for it in fact. 

At last all of her fingers are in you. You moan incredibly loud as her free hand reaches forth and grasps your cock and starts pumping it. Those slender long appendages just groping and fondling your manhood. You feel cum churning in your balls and you know that you're on the verge of busting your load right about now. But you are trying to hold off. You wish to bust your loud once the Spirit starts fucking you. 

"I think you're ready," Rin said, smirking wide. She crawled up on top of you as you remain on all fours. Her hands grasping your body as she straddled herself onto you. She latched herself and soon aimed that fat juicy dick of hers that bounced between her legs. "Brace yourself boy," She warned. "This might sting a little. 

The cock begins to move forward, the cock tip moving at a slow pace toward your out stretched anal ring, she had pulled her fingers out quite rapidly leaving it to gape nice and wide. Soon you feel it. The meaty appendage of the Spirit pushes in past the first section of your rectum. A wave of pleasure courses through your body, setting your insides a flame with lust and passion. "F-fuck!" You cried out toes curling and hands clenching the floorboards. 

Ever since the Spirit has arrived into your room you are practically on edge. You have not ejaculated in a long time, almost a month now since you last wanked. And now you are having the best sexual experience of a lifetime, what more could a man ask for? Although it was kind of funny, to be fucked by the Spirit. A character from a video game that was supposedly a resurrected creature brought back by the Entity. 

But of course you were loving what was happening and you were almost eager to feel the Spirit's dick up your asshole! Rin took a deep breath and grasped her thick throbbing meaty cock. She aimed it right into your asshole and then pushed it in forward. You can feel it push into you and you moan really loud. 

Squish! The cock makes a sound as it pushes deep into you, stretching your anal ring nice and wide. You pant and grunt as you feel it invade your insides. It hurts, god it hurts! You haven't taken cock before but now you have. You can feel the cock push deeper inside of you, the cock tip almost pushes up against your prostate even. 

She adjusts herself a few times, before finally starting to thrust into your asshole. That thick cock of hers goes in and out, in and out repeatedly. You are feeling it overwhelming your prostate and it was overwhelming! After finally getting adjusted to the pain of first time penetration, you start enjoying the feel of that throbbing cock inside of you. 

Rin growled deeply. She could feel the pleasure wash over her as she thrashed her hips deep inside you. She grabs you and fondles your body, her long fingers caressing every inch of you that she could grasp. She knew that she was not going to last much longer under the circumstances she was under. 

She continued to fuck you, her penis pushing deeper and deeper inside your gaping anal hole. You are grunting and growling deeply, you bury yourself into the carpeted floor, growling so deeply. Your body is sweating, droplets of sweat trickling down on all your sides. You anticipate the feeling of the Spirit cumming inside of you. You know it's going to happen very soon. Just the way the Spirit moaned and groaned with pure lust. 

Rin's hips continued to buck forward in and out rapidly. Her body rose and fell, those large tits of hers would bounce quite high into the air, only to slap firmly onto her chest. She smiled, her long tongue slipped out from her mouth and soon slithered down toward your neck. 

Rin could feel her orgasm slowly rising, her breathing was faster and her body was producing a lot more sweat then normal. The heat between her and you is combining together, filling the room with a hot lustful atmosphere. Her tongue pushes down into your mouth soon and you feel it push down your throat. It feels like you are sucking on a fat masculine cock, so you wrap your lips firmly around it and nurse on it as if it were one. 

Several more thrusts occurred, you are feeling rather sore now. You can feel your asshole agape as the Spirit's cock continues to pile drive deeper inside you. Suddenly she pulls the tongue of her's that you were nursing on, it pops out all slimy and wet. She smirks wide and wraps it around your body and swiftly flips you over, her penis still inside you. 

Suddenly she pushes out her fat throbbing cock and then smirked wide, her tongue wrapped around your body once more and soon flipped you onto your back. She wrapped both her legs on either side of you and soon she aimed her fat throbbing cock into your face. She strokes it rapidly, her fingers rubbing and jerking that thick cock of hers. 

She soon aims that thick cock into your face and growls. "I'm cuming!" She announced. Before you are able to react, splurt! Her cock explodes right into your face. You feel it, thick strands of hot sticky seed gushing onto you in thick torrents. You gasp in shock at this, but as some lands in your mouth you notice the peculiar yet delightful taste it has. 

She sighed heavily, her body rising and falling dramatically as she closed her eyes. "That was delightful," She said, hissing . She soon grasped your hands and maneuvered them up to her breasts. She smiled as she continued to paint your face with her seed. She panted and groaned deeply and then leaned down and kissed you. 

Her lips smacked right against your's and that long tongue of hers dived in deep. The kiss was passionate and lust driven. Suddenly darkness swelled all around you. You hear the Entity creaking and groaning as a portal to the Entity's realm begins to open. You know very well that it has come to take Rin back to her world. 

You attempt to escape her grasp, but she eagerly clutches her fingers onto your wrists. A sinister smile curls over those pale lips of hers as she grins. "You're coming with my boy," She hissed. The claws of the Entity grab both you and Rin and drag you into the shadows. You attempt to avoid capture, you grasp your chair and eagerly hold on for dear life. Your heart is pounding a hundred miles an hour.

Your hands are starting to lose their grip on the chair, the chair tips over and you finally lose that grip. You are swallowed into nothing but darkness. You are now stuck in the Entity's realm. You are a a Survivor now that must undergo a series of never ending trials. Looping killers constantly, throwing down pallets onto them. Teabagging them and flashlight blinding them at every pallet that you drop. You are the definition of toxicity. 

You are standing at the campfire, with the others. Claudette, Feng, Meg, Jake, and so on. You are just staring at the campfire, unaware of the sheer horrors that await you in Dead by Daylight. You regret installing the game, but something draws you to it. An unrelenting force that keeps you playing the game, like an unwanted gravitational pull that anchors you forever in the Entity's realm, binding you, enslaving you even. You just can't get enough of what you were sent out to do. You were destined for this, destined to become a toxic Survivor main ready to torment any killer that comes at you!


End file.
